


Corrupted Memory

by Alex420



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Male Character, God Complex, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Mentions of Cancer, Monsters, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Underage Rape/Non-con, Worship, dear God please don’t read if you’re a fucking kiddo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex420/pseuds/Alex420
Summary: The point of View of a villain. Open to criticism!!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie was a normal man. He had family and friends. He was a gardener and had many beautiful flowers and vegetables growing in their large backyard. He had a pregnant wife and a baby girl on the way. He lived in the suburbs and lived the American dream. He had light blond hair and dead gray eyes. He had pale milky skin, His wife was a beautiful brunette with sun-kissed skin and freckles touching every part of her body. She was very intelligent and was the CEO of a very powerful company. He talks normally, He looked normal, and anyone would say he was normal. But Charlie was not a normal man, there was something about the way he looked at people. He didn't see them, he just saw another body. He knows he's not normal. He can't ever be normal again since The Man showed him the way.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up in my bed, my wife, Jessica, laying next to me. She was the money maker of the house so I would be making breakfast again like usual. I rolled out of bed and walked to the closet, I was always tired so it took me a bit longer to get dressed than usual. I put on my white dress shirt, light blue boxers and ripped jeans. I also put a soft V-neck sweater. I walked out of our room and went into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and walked down to the kitchen. I stretched slightly and rubbed my eyes as I went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and a gallon of milk, I also leaned down and grabbed shredded cheese and bacon. I went to that oven and pulled out some pans, I quickly turned on the oven and started cooking breakfast. I was simply making scrambled eggs and bacon, I looked up at the window and for a split second I saw a tall man. He was wearing a hoodie and shorts with long brown hair. I was so sleep deprived I almost just accepted it and went back to cooking. But as soon as I realized what I saw I quickly shut my head back up to see...nothing. I rubbed my eyes and decided I would check an appointment with Jessica‘s doctor. He was a good family friend and helped her mom out when she was battling cancer. Plus he was very well trained and could probably diagnose me with something and get me out of this phase. I was starting to finish up with breakfast and I quickly put it on two plates for us. I went back to the fridge to put away everything I didn’t use and wiped up the bacon grease. I pulled out orange juice and put 2 cups for us out. I poured it for the both of us knowing that she would probably get coffee on the way to her job. I started eating without her and got deep into my thoughts. Who was that guy anyways? I heard there’s some fucking teenagers out in the woods but he was way too tall to be a teenager. At least I hope so, I sure as hell don’t want the next generation to be toppling over me that quickly. I chuckled to myself as I was a very short man compared to most. Eventually Jessica came down and quickly grabbed her plate. Before I could say anything she gave me a kiss on the cheek and said “Sorry I’m running late! Talk to you later honey!” I rolled my eyes and shooed her away. I don’t know why I married her, it’s not because I hate her, it's because I'm genuinely not attracted to her. It’s odd, I'm a man. I'm supposed to love a woman like her! It makes me sick to my stomach sometimes thinking I could be gay or something. If my dad saw me like this he would beat me half to death, and he has tried to before. Plus that’s not even the worst thing he did to me I remember when he...never mind. Then he went to jail but I’m not ready to confront that yet.


End file.
